Beaten
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shinra finds Izaya CRYING in the boys bathroom and makes SHizuo go find out why.../story better then the summary!/ Shizaya/ fluffy/cute


Shizuo sat down at his desk between Shinra and the flea; he shoved his books onto his desk and slumped down in his seat.

"Good morning Shizuo, what's wrong?" Shinra asked his childhood friend.

"Eh, nothing really I just don't feel like dealing with the flea today. The storm last night kept me awake so I'm pretty much wiped." Shizuo sighed.

"I slept right threw it; anyway I actually didn't see Izaya come into school yet. He's either late or he's at home; I'm thinking he's at home because he usually comes in early to pick the lock on your locker and takes your first period books." The two males looked up when the brunet in question walked into the classroom (out of uniform as always) and sat down quietly next to the blonde.

"Speak of the devil." Shizuo said loud enough for Izaya to hear, Shinra and Shizuo were both stunned when Izaya did the one thing that neither of them had expected.

"Good morning Shizuo and Shinra." Izaya said as he opened up his notebook and started writing the notes that were on the chalk board. He didn't even say his usual nickname "Shizu-chan" or give the blonde that annoying little grin or even laugh that creepy little laugh.

"I guess he isn't in the mood either." Shinra whispered to the blonde before the teacher had silenced the class and started the lesson. In every class Izaya stayed the same, quiet and to himself which wasn't like him at all.

"Do you think Izaya is ok, he seemed kind of…out of it?" Shinra asked the taller male as they started walking to the lunch room.

"Who cares, as long as he's like that I'm happy."

"That's a little harsh Shizuo, after class I asked him if he was ok and he just shrugged. I really think there's something wrong with him."

"He's probably just feeling a little sick or something like that, don't waste your time worrying about the flea. "

"I guess you're right…well about the "him being sick" thing. Anyway I'll be right back, I got my glasses all smudged and I need to go wash them off in the bathroom." Shizuo just waved him off and went to go sit at their usual table; he felt his stomach growl as he took out his lunch. He was just about to take a bite when Shinra came rushing back and looking paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked as Shinra sat across from him.

"I just saw the strangest sight that was so unbelievable I thought I was dreaming." Shinra said, his eyes were wide behind his glasses.

"What did you see?"

"Izaya was crying in the boy's bathroom."

"…..that's not funny Shinra." Shizuo said as he took a bite of his lunch and glared at his best friend.

"I'm not joking; when I walked in he was splashing cold water on his face to make his cheeks stop being red from crying. I even asked him why he was crying, all he did was shrug and walk away. I think he went up to the roof top after that."

"Well he probably just saw his reflection in the mirror."

"Come on Shizuo, aren't you the least bit interested about why he was crying?"

"Nope, he's a bastard and I hate his guts." Shizuo looked at his friend who was staring at him with that "Go see if he's ok" look. Shizuo growled and stood up angrily from his seat; Shinra sunk down in his seat avoiding his friend's angry stare.

"Fine I'll go see what's wrong with the damn flea." Shizuo mumbled. He ran up the flight of stairs to the rooftop, he opened the door to see Izaya sitting alone on one of the benches…crying. He quietly walked over to the brunet and sat down next to the crying teenager.

"Alright flea, why are you acting so weird and why the hell are you crying like a five year old?" Shizuo said his voiced laced with anger. Izaya turned away from the blonde and cried harder into his hands…Shizuo actually felt…bad for the smaller male.

"Izaya just tell me what's wrong." Shizuo said in a gentler tone, he felt like there was acid in his mouth at the sound of his voice actually saying the flea's name.

"It's nothing Shizu-chan, just leave me alone." Shizuo looked down to see Izaya was rubbing his arms furiously. He grabbed the brunet's left arm and pulled it towards him.

"Don't!" Izaya barked trying to pull his covered arm from the blonde's tight grip. He bit his lip hard when Shizuo pulled up his sleeve to see the pale skin dotted with bruises.

"What the hell…why do you have all of these bruises?" Shizuo asked as he let go of the brunet's arm.

"I…fell, yes that's right I just fell down some stairs."

"As usual you suck at lying now talk before I beat it out of you. You do know that no one is allowed to injure you except for me you damn flea."

"Well thank you for the concern about my well being Shizu-chan." Izaya said sarcastically.

"Look…just tell me how you got the bruises."

"My motor." Izaya muffled under his breath.

"Your what? Speak up flea."

"My mother." Izaya said turning his head away from the blonde's shocked gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? My mother beat me, she always does." Izaya spat out at the blonde, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

"But…why would she do that? Well I know why I would but why your own mother, you are her only son." Shizuo said

"My father left us when he knocked her up; she blames me for him leaving. Plus my sisters usually lie just to see me get beat; she would do it if my sisters lied about something I did or she just had a bad day at work. Come to think of it I did hear her mention something about beating me because I looked like my father." Izaya said, wiping the tears away from his eyes; not wanting to let Shizuo see him cry.

"…how long has this been going on?"

"Since I was able to walk."

"If this has been going on that long then why are you crying about it now?" Shizuo asked curiously.

"I usually just take it but…she just said something that got under my skin."

"Well what did she say?" There was dead silence between the two males for a while.

"She said she wished I was never born." Shizuo looked up to see Izaya start crying again, he could only think of one thing that would make the brunet stop. He turned Izaya to face him, constricted his arms around the brunet and pulled him into a bear hug. Izaya thought he was delusional from crying so much to feel Shizuo trying to comfort him; Shizuo brushed his lips against the brunet's warm forehead and let go of the smaller teenager.

"Uh…don't get used to that…" Shizuo mumbled under his breath, Izaya grinned and ran his fingers threw the bleach blonde hair.

"I never thought you would be so sweet Shizu-chan." Seeing that grin on the brunet's face convinced the blonde that Izaya had snapped back to his normal annoying self.

"Like I said…don't get used to it…no one is allowed to hurt you but me and if someone does I'm the only one who can make you feel better…so I can crush you again…and I still hate you, understand?" Shizuo said keeping his gaze to the floor. His eyes widened when Izaya leaned forward and brushed his velvet lips against Shizuo's now blushing cheeks.

"Yea I know you love me Shizu-chan." Izaya started laughing his insane laugh as the blonde started chasing him off the rooftop and down the flight of stairs.

~Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes I know there is some OOCness in this fanfic, well people that is the point of . It's what you imagine your favorite Yaoi, Yuri, or regular couples doing. And of course everyone's favorite Yaoi couple should of course be Shizaya and Izuo! If it isn't….*hold up my fist to your face* Hahahahah just kidding...maybe ;) Anyway I just wanted to make a dark past for Izaya and let Shizuo comfort him like the softy that everyone knows he is under that monster strength! I thought this was really cute when it came into my head so I hope you liked this too. <strong>

**P.S- I wrote this at 4am…and don't sleep very often Hahahahah. To busy thinking about Shizaya...and dreaming about it Ahahahahahahah. **

**P.P.S- I LOVE REIVEWS PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
